mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Claude/Mastery Code
Chapter 1: Thievery Master Task Target: Hit every one of the enemy heroes at least twice using of Thievery. Complete it 2 times. If you often go to the tavern, then you surely have often heard of Claude. His story is one of the favorite topics of tipsy travelers-One of the most famous legends in the Land of Dawn. Rumor has it, that this teenage human has a special talent for thievery. To Claude, thievery is an art, rather than a crime. In fact, Claude would often send his victims a notice to let them know when he would commit the crime. Much to everyone's bewilderment, Claude always succeeds in acquiring his targeted object, regardless of how strong of prepared are their rightful owners. Doesn't matter if the target is a king's heavily-guarded treasury, a magic library protected by powerful spells, or a dark fortress filled with the undead-Nothing can stop Claude from taking what he wants. Chapter 2: Mysterious Partner Task Target: Kill 8 enemy heroes within the 3s after switching position with Dexter's Mirror Image. It is said that this young "Thief King" has a mysterious partner in crime. Some say his partner is a beautiful maiden, others say it's his twin brother. However, most people believe in the version of the story where Claude's partner is a wizard who practices black magic-This version quickly gained support after one of Claude's victims recalled hearing an odd laughter. After successfully stealing the masterpiece of the Eruditio citizen, Dr. Rooney's holographic image, Claude used this new technology to enhance his combat capability. In the battle, Claude often uses the mirror and cooperate with his partner Dexter. They change position to confuse the opponent. Dexter is the key to his victory. Chapter 3: Blazing Duet Task Target: Kill 2 enemy heroes during Duet. Complete it 1 times. Claude's technology of stealing must rely on his partner Dexter. Every time Claude had a perfect theft plan, Dexter was all the most crucial part. What's more, Dexter was the most helpful supporters of him - they cooperated and repelled countless chasers. What's more, by observing Claude's gun tricks, Dexter also picked up a few moves. The cooperation of them ensured that they could use Blazing Duet at each critical moment and managed to escape. Chapter 4: Escape Plan Task Target: Achieve 5.000 damage per minute (on average) by the end of a match. Complete 2 such matches. As soon as Claude entered the city, he was caught by the Eruditio Rangers and placed in an inescapable prison that utilized some of the best technology. Just when everyone thought this was the end of the Thief King's reign, Claude's mysterious partner helped Claude escape from the prison. Not only that, but they also successfully stole Dr. Rooney's new invention from his lab, just as promised on Claude's notice. It turned out that sly Claude was deliberately caught by Bruno and avoided the various organs to get the device with the help of the height of the prison tower. During his escape, he was still not at his disadvantage when facing the Eruditio Rangers. It is conceivable how strong his ability was. Category:Hero mastery code